Cillian Darcy: Year One
is the 2017 animated adventure crossover film showing the origin of Cillian Darcy. It shows the crossover of Scooby-Doo, Totally Spies, The Simpsons and Ed Edd n Eddy Summary In the Year 20XX, The Fancy City, The Movementarians and the Outsiders are the rivalries locations where the Outsiders were invading the City but not the Movementarians unless one member of the outsiders turned against him to fight for good which leads to survive the end of the war. Plot The movie take places at the Outsides, where the outsiders live in the woods, Some of them are celebrating their victories in their war against the Fancy City, others are fighting for fun. Unless one of them is playing an harmonica, he's neither an friend or a foe and dreams to venture to the Fancy City but it won't happen. In the Fancy City, everyone's hosting a party for the visitors from different places for the weekend. Homer, Shaggy and Scooby were having an eating contest with the other competitors until the outsiders arrived to fight the citizens. One of them left in hiding so everyone won't find him. And finally the Movementarianism, whose followers are known as Movementarians, is an evil brainwashing cult who kidnapped the citizens of the Fancy City and the members of the outsiders. The Movementarians are led by a mysterious figure known only as "The Leader" who is seen only in portrait. Back in the Fancy City, the Outsider's hiding from the other members, he sees a young child that giving him inspiration to take off his mask and goggles to become his true self. He practice his fighting skills and betray the Outsiders to help the Citizens of the Fancy City. Shaggy and Scooby are meeting up with Homer and Bart to find out about the responsible of the war. But then Sam, Clover and Alex arrived to solve a missing by teaming up with the Mystery Inc about the responsible of the war. As Mandy, Mindy, C.L Mangus, Cuthbert Crawls, Mama Mione, and Lila arrived to encounter them but them, The outsider aka his surname called Darcy strikes for the first time to fight C.L Magnus, Cuthbert Crawls, Mama Mione, and Lila for good while Mandy, and Mindy escaped in fear before Darcy disappeared. A SWAT team is sent in, led by Marge, whom Darcy attempts to trap in the basement and beats the team into submission, but is wounded during the fighting. The Police Commissioner Max Williams and a stereotypical punk rocker to a posh WWII Colonel decided to join force with Darcy to fight the Movementarians and the Outsiders to win the war. William and Darcy drive to the Movementarians Compound. They fight their way into an elevator, but one of the officers is mortally wounded. Before dying, William thanking Darcy by calling him the good friend he had, and removes the block keeping Darcy's memories from him, which will allow them to gradually come back to him. Darcy fights his way to the highest floor, where he is greeted by the Leader, revealing that The Outsiders are the allies, not the enemies. One such soldier awakens and attacks Darcy, but Darcy kills him and replaces his battery with the soldier's more powerful version. The rest of the army awaken and chase Darcy up to the roof of the building. On the roof, Darcy battles and wipes out the entire army. The Leader arrives and severely wounds Henry. Shortly after, Darcy discovers that the leader of the outsiders is the responsible to the entire war and use his memories to manipulate cyborg soldiers into doing anything to "rescue" the woman they believe to be their wife — specifically, world domination as The Leader's loyal slaves. The Leader and the Colonel escaped with their car and prepare to take over the world and become immortal. Darcy sees the motorbike and able to chase them. The police able to help to fight back against the Movementarians and the Outsiders. Darcy, on a motorcycle, also rushes to chase The Leader. William and a posh WWII Colonel blows out Rolls-Royce's tire on a bridge and the four fight, with William get shot, before The Outsider's Leader and The Leader fall over the side. Darcy leaps over the railing and saves the everyone. The Outsiders Leader committed suicide and the Leader is arrested which makes Darcy a hero. Everyone decided to name him, Cillian Darcy which he accepted. With Commissioner William in the hospital and the deputy takes over until he'll recover. And finally for Cillian, there's a new face needs help. Everyone spread the rumor that he has a brother named Lorcan Darcy. He smiles that he will find him and the movie end. Category:Movies Category:Crossover films Category:Totally Spies! Category:Scooby Doo Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Animation